


In The End

by SunshineYuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Character Death, M/M, Mafia Boss Suh Youngho | Johnny, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Spies & Secret Agents, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineYuta/pseuds/SunshineYuta
Summary: In the end,it doesn't even matter.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Angst!With major character death sorry😭
> 
> TW // Violence,Blood,Death  
> Please do not open if you are uncomfortable!
> 
> This is just fiction!

"I love you"The two couples giggled.Yuta held Jaehyun's hands tightly as he stared to the beautiful streets of Vatican City.

They were secret agents,undercover in the sacred beautiful city. Yuta and his boss,Jung Jaehyun. They eventually got into a relationship last year after their mission together.

Now they are on a mission again together. To take down the powerful mafia leader,Johnny Seo who has been ruling the drug world and becoming the biggest drug cartel in the world.

Jaehyun knows Youngho or Johnny as what they called him. They have encountered several times in a mission. Johnny is an evil,smart,and cunning being. It's not easy to catch that one guy. And to add,he's dangerous. 

Johnny Suh is the most dangerous people Jaehyun has ever met.

To make it worse,Jaehyun got assigned to this task with Yuta. Yuta is quite a good agent but sometimes he is too sensitive and too fragile for this mission. Jaehyun would've prefer Mark. Mark is younger than Yuta but his skills are top notch. 

Johnny has been haunting Jaehyun's dream ever since their last mission.

"I will find your weakness,Jeong. Before you find mine"

Jaehyun didn't care at that time. He's too focused to kill Johnny and he had no one that time.

But now he have Yuta with him. His Yuta. 

"Jaehyun?"Yuta tugs on his coat.

"Yeah?"Yuta snapped Jaehyun out of his train of thoughts

"We're going to hunt him down tomorrow?"Yuta asked Jaehyun.

Jaehyun stared down at Yuta's eyes. Those chocolate orbs are filled with worry.

"Yeah. Why,sweetheart?"

Yuta shook his head. He smiled sadly. "I'm just scared by thinking of meeting him"

Jaehyun pulled Yuta to sit on a bench. He stared at Yuta's eyes and gave Yuta his brightest smile to reassure the latter.

"Everything is going to be fine. You have me"

Yuta nods. He cheerily laughs.

"I have Jaehyun right?I'm going to be okay right?"His voice trembled a bit. But Yuta still smiled at Jaehyun.

"Yuta..Are you scared?"

Yuta froze. He shook his head. "Everything is going to be fine. I..i have Jaehyun and Jaehyun have me..We will go home and i'll meet rapu-chan and let's do coffee dates together"

"Will we go home?"Yuta stared at him

"Why did you ask that?Of course,you silly bean"Jaehyun laughs,trying to hide his concern

"I'm scared"He snuggled to Jaehyun's chest.

"Don't be"

Jaehyun smiled. He ruffles Yuta's hair and pulls him to a warm,intimate kiss.

\-------------

"I suggest we split up"That word came out of Yuta's mouth.

They were running for 30 minutes and Johnny has gone out of their sight.

"No Yuta. I can't leave you alone!"Jaehyun shouted in frustration. Yuta flinched at that dominant voice.

Jaehyun realize that the younger stepped back and looks down.

"Hey...i'm just worried.."

Yuta nods. "It's okay-"

Their earpiece buzzed. _"Johnny is in the 3rd block. You guys should split up and attack him from both sides"_ Taeyong's voice filled the void.

Jaehyun angrily pressed his earpiece.

"For god sake,Lee fucking Taeyong. I suggest we DO NOT split up"

Taeyong sighs. _"It's for the sake of the mission"_

"I prefer to stay safe,Lee Taeyong. It's fucking Johnny Suh. We're on the field not like you just chilling eating some doritos behind the navigation screen"

_"Jaehyun,we are assigned to do our jobs"_

"And you're not my boss"

_"I'm just telling for your best-"_

Just as Jaehyun wants to curse on Taeyong again. Yuta holds Jaehyun's hand.

"I agree. It's taking a long time"Yuta smiled at him. He rubs Jaehyun's arm to assure him.

"Yuta i don't want you to-"

Yuta pressed his lips on Jaehyun.

"I'm going to be fine"Jaehyun hugs Yuta.

"Yuta-"

"Jaehyun. I'm going to be fine!"Yuta yelled.

"Stop treating me like a baby. I..i can do this!"

Jaehyun froze. He chuckles dryly.

"Fine"

"But please be safe and return to me safely,pumpkin"Jaehyun pulled Yuta into a warm hug

Yuta nods. Yuta break the hug. He smiled at Jaehyun before turning around and running.

Jaehyun's breathe hitch a little. He felt like something bad is gonna happen as he stared on Yuta's back slowly getting smaller and disappearing around the corner.

"Let him be safe please"

With that final word,Jaehyun darts off. He ran with a more faster speed than usual. His worry overwhelms him for the first time in his life. He has done tons of life-threathening mission but not like this. He never felt like this.

A feeling of worry. Worry of losing something so precious to him. Something that he loved. That he treasured a lot. 

"Yuta is gonna return,Jaehyun. Get it together"He mumbled

He arrived at the third block. Jaehyun's shaking hands pulled out his gun out of his back pocket and slowly walked inside the block.

3 steps into the block and an ear piercing screams can be heard.

"JAEHYUN!HELP ME!JAEHYUN!"

Jaehyun's heart dropped. He gripped into his revolver tightly. He ran inside the abandoned building.

"JAEHYUN!"

Jaehyun climbs the stairs with all his energy left on him. He kicked all the doors open in the 1st floor. 

No signs of Yuta.

Jaehyun is even now more worried. He ran up to the second floor. This time he's already breaking down all doors.

Just as he kicked down the last door of the 2nd floor,gunshot pierced through the air.

Jaehyun froze. 

That loud gunshot. 

Jaehyun drag his now jelly legs to the third floor. He kicked the first door without no doubt. 

The door opens. Revealing Yuta clutching his bloody chest while kneeling on the floor. Blood dripping. Tears streaming down Yuta's eyes as he stared at Jaehyun

Johnny standing behind Yuta,grinning widely. Still keeping Yuta up and holding the latter in a gunpoint.

"See?I got your weakness"Johnny laughs histerically.

Jaehyun just froze there. He stared blankly at Johnny and Yuta. His hands are trembling hard as he see his boyfriend starting to lose his strength to kneel.

"I win"

Johnny let go of his grip on Yuta's hair.

Yuta fell to the ground. Jaehyun caught Yuta before he fell.

Johnny walks out to the balcony. Jaehyun glared at him with hatred and despise.

"Better luck next time"With that the mafia jumped out of the balcony.

Jaehyun is filled with rage and anger. He almost got up and ran to catch Johnny but Yuta tugs on Jaehyun's coat.

"D-on't leave me p..lea..se"Yuta's tears keep streaming down his cheeks as he stared at the blank white walls above him.

"Yuta-"Jaehyun's voice cracked for the first time.

Yuta brought his hands up to caress Jaehyun's cheeks.

"Hey..it's okay. I got to him first-"Yuta let out a sharp breathe.

Jaehyun tears stream down as he saw his boyfriend laying. Blood keeps gushing out. 

"Stop talking!I..i'm gonna call for help-"Jaehyun reached out to his pocket. Tears blocking his sight but he pressed for the local emergency number.

"J..aehyun..I can't..."

Jaehyun slammed his phone to the wall.

"NO!"He screamed. Tears streaming down. He hugged Yuta tightly.

"NO!NO!You're gonna be safe. You're gonna go home!"Jaehyun shouted. 

He was sobbing hardly for the first time in his life.

"Jae.."Yuta smiled.

Jaehyun shook his head. "Yuta please don't..."

"We'll meet one day..."Yuta chuckled. Still smiling brightly

"I love...you..."Yuta smiled. His hands dropped. His eyes slowly closed.

"Yuta?"Jaehyun caresses Yuta's cheek.

"Please wake up"

"You're sleepy right?Let's get back and sleep later"

"Yuta stop joking"

"Please wake up"

"Yuta?"

Silence filled the room. Jaehyun hugged Yuta tightly. 

"Don't leave me alone. Why did you leave me alone?"Jaehyun sobs as he keeps hugging Yuta,not caring if his white shirt is now covered in blood.

"Please comeback. I love you.. Please..."

"Please..."

"Yuta open your eyes. Please.."

"Sweetheart,i beg you to open your eyes please.."

Silence filled the room. Jaehyun closed his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Jaehyun let Yuta down. His earpiece buzzed.

 _"Jaehyun,are you okay?Johnny escaped"_ Taeyong's voice came out again.

Silence.

_"Jaehyun. Is everything okay?Yuta didn't-"_

"YUTA IS DEAD!"Jaehyun screamed. He pick a vase beside him and throw the vase to the wall,shattering it into pieces.

There's no response from the other line. Jaehyun continues to sobs. He still hold tightly to Yuta's hands.

"He's dead,Yong...Johnny shot him"Jaehyun shook his head. He pulled his hair.

 _"I'm so sorry.."_ Taeyong's voice trembled.

"We shouldn't have split up. It's my fault for letting him"

_"I'm sorry,Jaehyun. I'm sorry.."_

Silence again. Only Jaehyun sobs can be heard.

_"Meds will come to your location,Jaehyun. I'm sorry"_

The line got cut off.

Silence filled the room again. 

Jaehyun took a deep breathe. He stared at Yuta. He kissed the younger's forehead for the last time. 

"I love you"

This time it was said with tears streaming down.


End file.
